TRP: Raef and Sam (Same Hearts)
IZZY Morningstar Keep, the chicken coop, Day 405. After Goro told Raef about his nightmare with Anwyll. It was late in the evening, and Raef was out by the chicken coop, when someone shouted, "Hey!" across the castle grounds at him. When he looked towards the source of the shout, he saw Sam stalking towards him, looking pissed. MINK Raef glanced towards the shout before closing the coop door, locking it and ignoring the shout. The guy's looked familiar, but he didn't have time for it. IZZY "Motherfucker!" Sam yelled, not waiting to get close enough to have this conversation. "Where the fuck is your patron?" MINK "None of your fuckin' business, that's where." IZZY One of Sam's hands lashed out to swipe his quarterstaff from thin air, smoke trailing behind it as he spun it to point at Raef. "It's my fucking business now, you son of a bitch." MINK Raef turned to better look at Sam, quirking an eyebrow. "Put it away." He waved his hand dismissively at the staff. "I'm not gonna fuckin' tell you a damn thing even with your big stick." IZZY Sam did no such thing. He was close enough, now, to jab his staff into Raef's chest, and lowered to a growl instead of yelling. "He's on the fucking mortal plane. I can comb the fucking world if I have to, but I will gut that goddamn snake." MINK "No, you won't," Raef said, flat and cold, one hand dropping to his dagger though he didn't need it if Sam pushed and he thought he might. He also thought he knew what this was about. "I'm going to handle my patron so you can go fuck off back to daddy." IZZY "Oh, you're going to fucking handle him, huh?" He jabbed Raef chest again, harder. "Sure fucking thing. I'll just sit my ass back and let you go screw that fucking animal and get fuck all done, and next time it fucks with one of my friends, you just report back for another round? Sure, sounds like a good fucking deal." The last three words were punctuated by more jabs. MINK Raef's eyes narrowed. One more - he grabbed the staff, pulled hard, digging his feet into the ground. He twisted it free only to twirl it and jab it back into Sam's stomach. "You don't get to fuckin' say shit when you're in the same fuckin' boat," he snarled. IZZY Sam scoffed. He snapped his fingers sharply and the staff vanished into smoke, and he stepped straight in to shove at Raef with his bare hand. "My patron doesn't go around fucking eating people, jackass!" MINK Raef stumbled back, barely caught himself. "I didn't know he was going to fuckin' - fuck -" he snapped, moving as if he was going to shove at Sam, but instead he turned and shadowy purple smoke shot at the nearest tree, causing it to writhe and twist, mimicking the anger that bubbled in his stomach. "- fuck you." He pointed at Sam. "I didn't know." IZZY Sam still looked pissed. He threw his hand up like he didn't know how to respond, though. "Fuck you!" MINK Raef made himself keep his ass put. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair. "I didn't do a fuckin' thing. Get the fuck out of here if you're not gonna say anything worthwhile," he muttered, most of the bite gone. He was fuckin' tired and he didn't know what the hell he was doing anymore, and the one fucker who knew shit had come at him swinging. IZZY Sam scoffed again though grit teeth. He spun in place and stalked off a few steps, then spun again to come back. "Listen, if you don't fucking get that shit under control --," he started. MINK The anger flared briefly before being snuffed out, a flame blown by a cold wind. "I don't own him. It's the other way around." He chuckled, a little bitter, a little tired. "I'll-I'll handle it." IZZY He stopped, still scowling, but looking puzzled, too. "Well, he needs to fucking listen to you." MINK Raef gave Sam a puzzled look. "I'm not a-a Sin like him ye--" he bit it off. "I can't make him magically listen. He's not a baby." IZZY Sam kept looking fucking consternated. He gestured between himself and Raef. "Me and you are not the fucking same." He said it sharply, but with a frown. "Aziz fucking listens to me." MINK "You love him, right?" IZZY "Yes." MINK "Then we're the same." It didn't matter if Anwyll was a stubborn asshole who ate his family member. IZZY "No, we fucking aren't." MINK "Right. Keep telling yourself that." IZZY Sam's jaw tightened. "Fuck you," he spat, and turned to stalk off again. MINK Raef glared at Sam's back. Asshole. He began to turn before he stopped. "You fuckin' touch Anwyll, I'll make sure you don't see Aziz again." IZZY Sam stopped long enough to glower over his shoulder. "I'd like to see you fucking try, little man." MINK "I won't have to try." IZZY "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" MINK "Fuck with Anwyll and find out." Raef gave a bare sort of smile before turning around to finish up the chickens. IZZY Sam growled. A tendril of smoke slipped out from between his teeth, and he turned again to leave. MINK End TRP: Raef and Sam (Same Hearts). Day 405. Sam demands to know where Anwyll is and Raef refuses to tell him. Category:Text Roleplay